


Не во имя любви

by ohne_titel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри остается в живых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не во имя любви

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But not for love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110350) by fictualities. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Урна выглядит невероятно, невозможно маленькой. Выглядит так, словно в ней должна лежать бумага.

После похорон все пьют чай в маленькой темной комнате, полной слизеринцев. Гарри чувствует себя слишком огромным, неуместным и недостаточно пьяным. Судя по всему только гриффиндорцы напиваются по такому поводу.

***

На следующий день он одевается, ни разу не взглянув на другую половину их шкафа. _Его_ шкафа. Его.

***

На следующий день он делает то же самое. Это легче, чем он думал.

***

На следующий день он напивается и просыпается, растянувшись на полу. Через то место, где должна была находиться стена, в комнату заливается солнечный свет; от него болят глаза. Кругом валяются размолотые в пыль куски кирпича и побелка. Ветра нет; должно быть, барьеры не нарушены. Наверное, это я, думает Гарри. Он идет принимать душ.

***

Он напивается каждую ночь. Одеваясь по утрам, он не видит их/его шкаф. Притворяется, что его там нет. Притворяется слепым.

***

\- Поттер, – спрашивает его МакГонагалл, в третий раз объясняя детали очередного задания, - Ты можешь это сделать?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает он. Остальные смотрят на него. Никто из оставшихся не знает его достаточно хорошо. Они разглядывают свои записи, или руки, или стол и ничего не говорят.

***

Однажды утром Гарри просыпается и обнаруживает, что вся мебель была наполовину трансфигурирована в животных. Наверное, это его рук дело. У дивана голова льва; он замечает Гарри и пытается отползти, упираясь мощными лапами и подтаскивая свое неуклюжее тело за собой. Гарри убивает его и идет принимать душ.

***

Он переключается с джина на водку. Ему никогда не нравился джин. Всегда казалось, что у него вкус бензина. Теперь не нужно притворяться, что ему нравится джин. Одно из преимуществ одинокой жизни, думает он.

***

У него никогда не получится вспомнить, как закончилась война. Вольдеморт приходит за ним, когда он пьян, и если бы ловкость имела значение, если бы мастерство, и искусство, и сообразительность имели значение, то Гарри был бы мертв. Но все, что имеет значение, это сила.

***

Я мог бы сделать это раньше, думает Гарри. Я мог бы сделать это, когда мне было шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать. Я мог бы сделать это сорок девять дней назад. Все было бы иначе.

***

Пятьдесят один день назад.

***

Пятьдесят два дня назад.

***

Шестьдесят семь дней назад.

***

Новый министр – из Хаффльпаффа, Гарри его не знает. Такое впечатление, что хаффльпафцы теперь повсюду, они словно пытаются перевязать раны, оставленные войной. Когда Министр прикалывает Орден Мерлина к его груди, Гарри чувствует ее магию, сильную и по-хаффльпаффски чистую, но она пронизана страхом, как свежий морской бриз, который несет с собой запах мертвого тела.  
\- Все в порядке, Поттер? - спрашивает она.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает он.  
И затем, просто потому что нужно добавить хоть что-то: "Спасибо." Он возвращается в их квартиру. _Его_ квартиру. Его.

***

Он просыпается, когда мальчик, которого он подцепил прошлой ночью, уходит.  
\- Э-э, - говорит мальчик, - Извини. Через минуту его уже нет.  
Гарри вспоминает какое-то неуклюжее лапанье. Вполне возможно уничтожить Темного Лорда, когда ты мертвецки пьян, но поддерживать эрекцию – совсем другое дело. Он идет на кухню и наливает себе еще.

***

Все дело вот в чем. Гарри нравится не сам процесс опьянения. Это мгновение сразу перед тем, как оно, опьянение, наступает. Мгновение, когда он еще трезв и знает, что скоро трезвым не будет. Уверенность, что вот этот тихий голосок внутри, непрерывно повторяющий _нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет_ , через минуту умолкнет.  
Голос не пропадает, по крайней мере не до конца. Но каждый раз он замечает это слишком поздно.  
Гарри наливает еще.

***

\- Поттер, - говорит Министр, - Я не знаю, что сказать.  
Гарри не отрывает взгляд от пола.  
\- Конечно, мы все понимаем, какие жертвы вам пришлось принести, и благодарны вам за это.  
Гарри становится жаль ее: страх висит в воздухе между ними словно дым. Глядя на нее, никогда не скажешь. Ей нужно было учиться в Гриффиндоре, думает он.  
\- Поттер, - говорит она. - Вы знаете, что случилось с домом, который находится по соседству с вашим?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Наверное, это моих рук дело.

***

Он поднимает палочку, не торопясь, лениво, и солнечный свет сворачивается в ничто. Сначала он решает так и оставить, но потом ему хочется выпить еще. Поэтому он возвращает все на свои места.

*** 

Он просыпается со слезами на лице, но не может вспомнить, что же ему снилось.

***

\- Моя цель, - говорит Вольдеморт, - это победа над смертью.  
\- Как? - спрашивает Гарри. Вольдеморт улыбается, и снова Гарри просыпается со слезами на лице.  
На этот раз Гарри помнит сон. Он делает движение палочкой, и тьма выгибается под его пальцами, как любимая кошка.

Все, что имеет значение, думает он, все что когда-либо имело значение, это сила.  
Он размышляет об этом еще немного, попутно наливая себе очередную порцию. _Я могу это сделать_ , думает он, но скоро, слишком скоро, засыпает.

***

Раньше в их/его шкафу были и другие бутылки. Не рядом с ним. И не на той стороне кровати. Джин, а не водка, но нищим не приходится выбирать. Он идет за очередной бутылкой и забывает – всего лишь на минуту – притвориться слепым.

Белые, аккуратно выглаженные рубашки; серые и черные брюки и аккуратно развешенные мантии; так же аккуратно расставленные туфли, аккуратно сложенные свитера. Все выглядит так, словно принадлежит человеку, который вернется через час-другой.  
Гарри садится на пол и сжимает в руках один из свитеров. Он зарывается лицом в мягкую ткань и вдыхает Драко.

***

В комнату струится солнечный свет. Кирпичная пыль осела, кажется, навсегда. Мебель или сломана, или просто отсутствует.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты оформил эту квартирку, - говорит Драко.

***

\- Ты мертв, - замечает Гарри.  
\- Как и все лучшие.  
Гарри знает, что ему следует засмеяться, но он просто кивает.  
\- Да, так и есть, – говорит он. У него есть список. Это очень длинный список.  
Драко закатывает глаза.  
\- Раньше с тобой было веселей.

***

Из Министерства приходят двое Авроров. Они пытаются проникнуть через барьеры незамечеными, но Гарри встречает их, небритый и взъерошенный, стоя в огромной дыре, на месте которой раньше была его входная дверь. Они вежливы. Гарри вежлив.  
Их страх подобен воздуху; они принимают его как нечто непреодолимое, возможно даже нечто, без чего им не обойтись – но и нечто, о чем они не собираются задумываться. Это не является частью плана.  
Гарри в своем нынешнем состоянии тоже не является частью плана.  
\- Поттер, - говорит одна из них, – Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Рэйвенкло. Кажется, они были знакомы еще в школе. Как же это в духе Рэйвенкло – просто спросить.  
\- Я не знаю, – отвечает он. Их проклятия отлетают от него, не причиняя вреда, как воздушные шарики. В конце концов они уходят.

***

\- Прикоснись ко мне, – просит Гарри. Он хочет этого снова. Он хочет этого так сильно, что практически ощущает знакомый вкус на кончике языка. Шелковая кожа под его пальцами, поцелуи и мягкие светлые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по его груди. Только это, он просит всего лишь об одном.  
\- Нет, – отвечает Драко.  
Гарри протягивает руку, в которой он обычно держит палочку. Солнечный свет меняется, падает под другим углом, и от этого пыль, клубящаяся в воздухе, становится багрово-черной.  
\- Я могу сделать это, – говорит он, - Я могу вернуть тебя. Я могу.  
\- Ты не обязан. Ты еще не сделал этого.

*** 

Прилетает сова из Министерства, и Гарри вспоминает, как всегда, о дрожащем изломанном тельце в своих руках, о пятнах крови на белоснежных перьях.  
\- Ты от этого еще не устал? – спрашивает Драко.  
Сова приносит приглашение на министерский раут. Это лучше, чем приглашение в Сент-Мунго, думает Гарри, но не намного.  
Будет проводиться поминальная служба. Еще одна. Это все Хаффльпаффцы со своими сопливыми идеями. Все это перевязывание ран. Все это пение.  
\- Ненавижу похороны, - говорит он.  
\- Да неужели. Когда ты последний раз выходил из квартиры, чтобы попасть хоть на одни?  
\- Двести тринадцать дней назад. Твои.  
\- Эта урна была чудовищна, – говорит Драко. – Неудивительно, что я тебя преследую.  
Гарри смеется. Этот звук кажется резким, и странным, и почти пугающим. Недовольная сова стучит клювом по стакану Гарри, и тот разбивается.

***

\- Люди умерли, – говорит Драко с шутливой напыщенностью, - и черви пожрали их.  
\- Как мило, – говорит Гарри, выливая в стакан остатки джина. Он хмурится. Ему казалось, что оставалось больше.  
\- Есть еще кое-что, ты, дурак, – говорит Драко.  
Гарри переворачивает бутылку вверх дном.  
\- Гарри. Я не это имел в виду.

***

Еще одна сова из Министерства. Ее перья буро-коричневого цвета. На них нет следов крови, осторожно замечает он.

***

\- Что еще? – требует Гарри  
\- Прошу прощения? Эта привычка задавать вопрос, когда беседа давно закончилась, начинает раздражать, Гарри.  
\- Ты сказал, что есть еще кое-что? Что еще?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Ну и какой от тебя толк? Что еще?  
\- Тебе придется подождать и увидеть своими глазами, не так ли?

***

\- Моя цель, – говорит Вольдеморт, - это победа над смертью.  
Гарри молчит. Он просыпается и смотрит в потолок сухими глазами.  
_Я жду_ , думает он.

***

Гарри указывает плочкой туда, где раньше была стена.  
\- Репаро, – произносит он. Пыль нерешительно свивается в кольца и – оседает на полу.  
\- Ты пьян, – говорит Драко, – и потерял форму.  
\- У меня получилось развалить это все достаточно быстро, – ворчит Гарри.  
\- Это было легко. Осталась сложная часть.

***

Гарри сидит в их шкафу. У него мокрое лицо. Он смотрит на рубашки Драко, мантии Драко, туфли Драко.  
\- Я не хочу оставлять тебя, – говорит он. – Я не хочу.  
Ответа нет.  
\- Я не хочу.  
Никакого ответа.

***

Он представляет себе стену, арку, дверь.  
\- Репаро!  
Пыль, свивается, затем сгущается. Кирпич. Один кирпич.  
Гарри отпивает из стакана и аккуратно кладет кирпич в угол. Было бы проще, если бы он не так устал, думает он. Отставляет стакан в сторону. Не слишком далеко. Чуть дальше, чем расстояние вытянутой руки. Он сможет взять его, когда захочет. Просто не сейчас.  
Он пробует снова.

***

Ужин не так плох, если принимать в расчет, что все это добыто из консервных банок.  
\- Ты, – говорит Драко, –скорее умрешь от недоедания, чем от горя.  
Гарри смотрит на него: на эти ухоженные волосы, на эту мягкую, как у ребенка, кожу, на это идиотское острое лицо, и он любит его.  
Так сильно.  
\- Ты ненастоящий, – говорит он.  
\- Боюсь, что нет.  
Гарри трет глаза. В течение нескольких минут он просто сидит и вспоминает.  
\- Но ты был, – наконец говорит он.  
\- Да. Я был.

***

Еще одна сова. Гарри слышит, как где-то в комнате шуршит мышь; он скармливает ее сове. Расправляясь с угощением, та на мгновение поднимает голову и смотрит на Гарри большими желтыми глазами.  
\- Привет, – говорит он.

***

Он взмахивает палочкой и создает еще один кирпич.


End file.
